


A Golden Day

by iamtraassshh



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fall Fun, Fluff, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unedited we die like warriors, just the gang vibing, the discord made me do it, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Alice, Alfred, and the gang go to a pumpkin patch. Naturally, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tabatha Dedwin/Clarissa Van Eysen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Golden Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic said buff Tabby rights.

“Alfieee pleeeease!” Alice called from her spot on the couch, stretched over the coffee table to grab Alfred’s hand. 

Alfred sighed, “Alice. I really don’t want to, it’s cold and the hay is gonna make me sneeze.” She was trying to convince him to go pumpkin picking at a nearby farm and it did not sound the slightest bit appealing to Alfred. 

“But all our friends are gonna be there!” Alice said, a bit of whine in her voice, “It’ll be fun.” 

Alfred gazed down at her, a mistake, she was giving him her best puppy eyes and he could never say no to those. He thought for a moment before choosing his next words, “Fine. But one condition. You gotta buy me a hot chocolate.” 

Alice stared at him for a second, he really was cute, “Alfie I would’ve gotten you one anyway.”

Alfred looked slightly embarrassed, “Just making sure.” 

Alice shrugged, “Live your truth then. We should get going soon.” 

“Right,” Alfred said, “When are we meeting everyone?” 

“Um. 3:30 I think.” 

Alfred checked his watch, it was 3:25. “Alice! We’re gonna be late!” 

Alice rolled her eyes, “C’mon it’s not a big deal. Tabby’s gonna be the only one arriving on time. Maybe Clarissa if they come together.” 

Alfred hurried to the door, pulling on his old brown leather boot that he only wore for hikes and other outdoor adventures, needless to say, he did not wear them often. He flung open the door and yelled for Alice to follow. 

“Wait!” Alice called, “Don’t you want your coat?” But Alfred was already in the car and couldn’t hear her. Alice sighed and pulled on her jacket and shoes, if he got cold it wasn’t her fault. 

Alfred typically drove like a grandma through the suburbs but one thing he hated more than reckless driving was being late so he drove hastily to the farm, occasionally yelling at Alice, who had the route pulled up on her phone, to tell him where to turn. Eventually, they arrived at the farm, and it turned out Alice was right because even though they arrived 10 minutes late, Tabatha and Clarissa were the only ones there. 

Tabatha looked from the bench they were sitting on and raised a hand to wave at them. Her other hand was holding a half-eaten caramel apple and Alfred’s stomach twisted at the sight of it for it reminded him how late they were. 

They sat down next to the pair and Tabatha smiled at them, “Hey kids! Glad to see you came, Alf, Alice said you weren’t going to.” 

“Yeah,” Alfred scratched the back of his neck nervously, “It took a bit of convincing, and the promise of hot chocolate.” 

“Even though I would’ve gotten you it anyway-” 

“I had to be sure,” Alfred said, crossing his arms, “Might as well get it now, there’s a stand over there.” He gestured to a small hot chocolate stand at the edge of the area with benches, a few customers stood outside. 

Alice hopped off the bench, “Fine I’m going.” 

“Wait,” Tabatha said and handed Alice a $5, “Get me something too.” 

Clarissa rolled her eyes, “You and your sugar-” 

Tabatha held up the caramel apple, “Acting like you haven’t eaten most of this?” 

Alfred expected Clarissa to fire back a snarky remark or glare but to his surprise, she just smiled and cuddled closer into Tabatha. He supposed she just forgot he was there because she wasn’t one to let her guard down even amongst friends. As if she was suddenly aware of his presence, Clarissa lifted her head and glared at him. He quickly turned his head away to avoid being burned by her glare and pretended to check his phone. 

Alice skipped back over with their hot chocolate a few moments later, “Here you go Tabs, they have this new dark chocolate kind I thought you would like.” Tabatha took a sip of her hot chocolate, expecting a nice rich flavor but all she got was the sensation of her tongue burning. 

“Gaaah.” She gasped spitting out the scorching liquid. She regained her composure fairly quickly though and turned to Clarissa, “Seems my mouth’s a little hot. Wanna cool it down for me?” She said coyly. 

Clarissa rolled her eyes, “Congratulations, you are now single.” 

Alice chuckled and handed Alfred’s cup to him, “I got it with caramel and marshmallows, just the way you like it.” 

“Thanks.” Alfred took the cup and removed the lid, blowing on his drink in an attempt to cool it down. He took a small sip and relished in the flavor. It was delightful. 

Alice looked amused at the sight, “Enjoying yourself?” 

Alfred smiled, “For now.”

Soon the rest of their friends had arrived and Tabatha stood up on the bench detailing the plan for the day as if she was commanding a battalion of troops. “Alright, gang. Things we are going to do today: have fun, pick out pumpkins, eat fall snacks. Things we are  _ not  _ going to do today: make fun of small children,” She aimed a pointed look at Dodgy and Agnus, “Go in the corn maze, Alice will get lost, go on a hayride, Alfred will sneeze himself off the cart. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded, though there were a few eye rolls. 

Tabatha hopped off the bench and began to lead the gang down to the pumpkin patch. 

Alice bounced up to Alfred and wrapped her arms around one of his, “I’m gonna look for a giant one, what about you?” 

Alfred thought for a moment, “Maybe a small one, yeah, a small white one. They always seem so elegant to me.” 

Alice snorted, “You think a pumpkin is elegant?” 

“Something wrong with that?” 

Alice laughed again, “No, not at all.” 

“Your laugh says otherwise,” Alfred remarked. 

Alice ignored him as they drew closer to the pumpkin patch, “It looks like the little ones are down there. We might have to split up.” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Alfred joked. 

“Finally got the hint,” Alice responded playfully, “Go get your elegant pumpkin, babe.” 

“And you go get your behemoth of a pumpkin, cutie,” Alfred said, walking backwards towards one end of the pumpkin patch. He wandered around for a few moments before spotting a small white pumpkin flipped on its side, he picked it up and examined it, deciding that it would be perfect for his apartment. He mused on the idea of attaching paper-made rabbit ears onto it. Alice would love that. 

**\---- &\----**

Alice hefted up the overlarge pumpkin she had found, however, she was only able to hold it for about 2 seconds before she had to drop it. 

“Alfred!” She yelled, “Would my big strong boyfriend carry this oh so heavy pumpkin for me?” She batted her eyelashes and attempted an innocent-looking pose. 

Alfred knew he was neither big nor strong and that he probably could not carry it any easier than Alice could, yet he wasn’t about to back down when Alice had asked him in front of everyone. He smiled at her, “Of course.” He placed his own small pumpkin down and walked over and lifted it from the ground, barely. It dropped back to the ground immediately and he cursed under his breath. 

“What’s the matter, tough guy?” Dodgy said, appearing next to Alfred as he struggled to lift the pumpkin again, “Can’t carry some sad little pumpkin?” 

Alfred glared at him, “Why don’t you try then if it’s so sad and little.” He squatted to the ground and, summoning all his strength, lifted the pumpkin and hurled it up just enough that it struck Dodgy in the stomach. The effort caused him to fall back onto the rough ground.

“OUFH” Dodgy yelped as the pumpkin hit him in the stomach and then fell on his foot. “You bitch! That hurt! I swear I’m gonna call my lawyer on you one day if this keeps up-” 

Alfred stood up and brushed himself off, he chuckled and smiled coyly at him, “Thanks for carrying the pumpkin for us.” He jogged up to meet Alice and the rest of the gang who had walked on a bit while he was throwing the pumpkin at Dodgy. 

“Uhg.” Dodgy groaned, “Clarissa? Help me?” He called. 

Clarissa turned slightly from where she was at the head of the group, her arms wrapped firmly around Tabatha’s. She clearly did not want to be bothered with this foolishness that she had warned would happen and the glare she sent Dodgy reflected that expertly. 

Tabatha turned as well and sighed when she saw Dodgy struggling, “Honestly guys,” She said, powerwalking towards Dodgy, “Can yall do anything?” 

She stopped in front of Dodgy and the pumpkin that seemed to be causing them so much grief. After glancing at it for a moment she bent and lifted the pumpkin by the stem, still holding her own normal-sized pumpkin in her other hand. She tossed it up by the stem and caught the bottom, lifting it to hold on her shoulder. 

Alfred Alice and Dodgy gaped in amazement, all shouting some version of “What the fuck?” Over each other. 

Dodgy marched over as if getting a better look at the pumpkin would explain why Tabatha could lift it with such ease while he couldn’t at all, “How?? It’s so heavy I swear-” 

“Maybe you guys are just weak,” Tabatha chuckled. 

“Or maybe that’s the biggest fucking pumpkin anyone’s ever seen.” Dodgy grumbled. 

Alfred, unlike Dodgy, did not care one bit about Tabatha being able to pick it up while he couldn’t. He was just glad that he didn’t have to deal with it anymore. He fell in stride with Alice and grabbed her hand, smiling at her. She leaned into him, letting her head rest on his arm, “Thanks for coming.” He pressed a kiss to her head, “Of course.” 

They smiled sweetly at each other before their moment was interrupted by Clarissa screaming in the front of the group, “TABATHA DEDWIN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE JACKED!” 

Alice and Alfred glanced at each other then burst out laughing, maybe he was cold, and maybe the hay was making him sneeze, but he was really glad that he came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day just saying :)


End file.
